


Bros Night Out

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Ben 10 Series, ben 10 Omniverse
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Nightclub, OOC, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>What is a better way to celebrate a victory than to go out and party? Takes place after the events of No Honor Among Bros</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Night Out

"Dude this is not a good idea."

"Dude this is an _awesome_ idea!" Rook exclaimed as he pulled on Ben's arm. They were walking down a crowded street in LA. Ben glanced around nervously, hoping that he wouldn't be recognized.

"I know you're more of a stickler for rules than I am, but I'm not eighteen," Ben said. 

"Bro. You'll like totally get in. Just watch me."

They had got on the line. Only after a few seconds of waiting, Rook began to cut, dragging Ben with him.

"Ben freaking Tennyson coming through!" He shouted as he pushed the other clubgoers back. The two were met with shouts and a rude gesture that involved a certain finger. They had reached the front of the line.

"IDs," the bouncer held out his hand.

Rook flashed his ID and put it back in his pocket. Ben had started to pull out his driver's license but Rook shoved him inside before he could show the bouncer.

"Told ya so," Rook punched Ben's arm. "Now let's party!"

The two bros hit the bar first. Rook ordered a jagerbomb and a couple of vodka shots.

"I am really starting to wish the old you would pop up any second now," Ben sighed as he watched Rook drown one of the shots.

"Cheer up homie. Have a shot!" Rook passed a shot glass over to Ben.

Ben let out another sigh. Unlike most people he wasn't too crazy about drinking. Sure he was allowed wine on special occasions like family parties, and had beer a few times but that was it. He stared at the glass and held it up.

"Just chug it!"

Ben did so and gagged. It tasted like metal. 

"Isn't it absolutely the shit?" Rook exclaimed.

Ben winced. First the use of contractions and now the swearing; two things that Rook never used. Not to mention the real Rook would be rolling over in his non existent mind grave over how grammatically incorrect that sentence sounded. 

"This doesn't have juice or something in it right?" Ben asked, knowing that most vodka shots did.

"No bro! It's like 100% pure vodka!" Rook slammed his shot glass onto the counter. There was a tiny crack going down one of the sides. 

"Dude you're going to get totally wasted on that!" He pointed out. "Most people can't handle pure vodka and I have no clue what it does to Revonnahganders."

"Bro I'm like fine!" Rook had drained the last glass and moved on to the jagerbomb. He drank it in two gulps.

"This is the life!" He laughed. He smashed his shot glass onto the table. It broke into five pieces.  
***************************************************************************************************  
The night seemed to drag on. First it was the other round of shots. Then Rook had made his way to the club floor. The Revonnahgander had made himself the center of attention. He was dancing very mediocrely, but his mysterious looks grabbed everyone's attention. A small group gathered around him. Soon some girls were trying to dance with him. And Rook was oblivious to everyone around them as he attempted to sing along to each song and stumbled on his feet. Ben tried to make most of the situation but found that he was worrying too much about Rook's state of mind.

"Oh hot damn! This is my jam!" Rook shouted. The dj dropped the beat and Rook started to gyrate his hips.

"How does he even know that saying!" Ben exclaimed.

"He's wearing some cool makeup," a girl who happened to be standing next to Ben said.

"It's his actual face," Ben said.

"Nice," Ben could not tell if she was being serious or not. Was he the only sober one in this club?

Ben glanced over to see Rook attempting to twerk. Several onlookers were filming it. The teenage hero facepalmed. 

"And now he's twerking!" Ben sighed.

Rook had taken off his shirt and threw it at the crowd. The cheers of the clubgoers blended with the thumping dubstep mix. 

"Hey punkass!"

Three college aged boys staggered towards Rook, just as drunk as he was.

"Your shirt landed on my face!" The young man in the middle held up Rook's shirt.

"My shirt can do whatever the hell it wants!" Rook retorted.

"I don't want your sweat on my face bro!" The college aged kid spat.

"You wanna come at me bro? Huh? **Huh?** " Rook shouted.

"You come first bro!" The boy who had Rook's shirt on his face lunged at him. 

It turned into an all out brawl. Rook and the three other young men were kicking and punching at each other. Ben rushed in and took a hold of Rook.

"That's it we're leaving!" He shouted as he tried to dodge one of the college kids' fist as he pulled Rook back. He could feel his eye starting to swell. 

Rook swung his fists at every surface he could find. A wall, a table, Ben's head, a person's shoulder. At one point he broke free of Ben and resumed his fight. He took glasses from the bar and flung them at the trio. He ran across the bar counter, jumped off to tackle one of them, and hurled chairs at another. The three college aged kids fled, joining the other clubgoers who were dashing towards the exits. All this time, Ben chased after his friend, completely at his wit's end. 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE RIGHT NOW?" Ben roared. "THIS CAN'T GET ANY WORSE."

A piercing shout came from ahead. Ben looked up to see Rook swinging on the chandelier.

" **FU--** "

It crashed to the ground, Rook on top. Surprisingly enough he was still conscious.

"I'm taking you back," Ben put Rook's arm around him and dragged him out of the club just as the police were beginning to arrive.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was ten AM in the morning. Ben had entered Rook's room to find that not only was the bed empty but the sheets and pillows were thrown all over the floor.

A groan came from the bathroom. The door was halfway open. Ben could not see Rook, but knew he was inside.

"Hey Rook?" He asked apprehensively.

"Ben?" Rook's voice sounded groggy and tired. It lacked the bravado from the past few days.

"You know what happened last night right?"

"I do not." No contractions. Rook was finally back to normal.

"You had at least ten vodka shots, and three jagerbombs, did things on the dance floor, picked a fight with these frat kids, and trashed the place! Do you know how pissed off I am?"

There was no answer from Rook at first.

"Oh god," he groaned.

A watery splattering sound followed.

Ben took a step back.

"You know what? I'm gonna get you a bacon egg n cheese sandwich," He quickly left the room.


End file.
